When I cry
by Freedom's Gift
Summary: ", could you try to accept the fact that the owner of this bright red hair….." He said as he picked up the hair clip. " Is really beautiful" He said putting it back on.   That day…..I said I thought of Minato as a hero….My hero...Oneshot


FIRST THINGS FIRST! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

…..

THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY! 8D

Left. Right. Left. Right…. That's how my feet went as I slowly walked down the road. 'This is stupid…..So stupid…' I told myself as I looked at the bento box I was carrying. It was wrapped in a red and black handkerchief.

Yesterday…..I was saved by Minato Namikaze from the people who kidnapped me…..He was also the first one to compliment me of my hair.

Why...? Didn't I tell him I always looked down on him as a shinobi?

Right now I feel bad about me looking down on Minato. Wait…..Me? Kushina Uzamaki? Feel bad about my rival in becoming hokage?

…I guess that's the reason why people laughed at my dream for the future.

I just hope this bento box would make up for everything….

…..Doubt it….

"Mom I'm going!" I jolted my head as I heard that familiar voice….."M-Minato" I stuttered his name. He looked my way…..I think he heard me….

"Ohayo Kushina-san!" He said in his usual cheerful tone.

Why….? Why is he being so nice to me?

"Ohayo" I whispered. My grip on the bento box suddenly tightens. "Feeling better now you're back in Konoha, Kushina-san?" he asked. "H-hai" I stuttered again. "Want to walk together?" Minato asked.I nodded as my heart pounded.

What is this feeling?

We walked together in silence. "Um….I made this for you" I said showing him the box. "Arigato….I didn't get to pack lunch for today" he said and opened the box. He took the tomato with his hand.

Tomato…That's what they use to call me….

"Hey you're wearing the a hair clip today"

He noticed the change…

He grabbed a few strands of my hair. "You do look prettier now" He said as he smiled….But I was too ashamed to look.

I started to cry. I don't get it….Not one bit. I told him I didn't like him a week ago….He even ignored me that week….But here he is telling me that I'm pretty today? Stupid pride…..Stupid chakra I have…..Stupid cloud ninjas…Stupid Minato…Stupid ….Kushina Uzamaki…

"Kushina-san" He said sweetly as he tried to wipe my tears but I slapped his hand before could even touch my face.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed at him. "Don't call you what?" "You know! With like that suffix -san!" "what's wrong with calling you that?" "what makes me worthy to me called '-san' by the almighty Minato Namikaze!" I screamed louder.

My hair started flying around …...Got to calm down…..Got to calm down.

"I don't get you Kushina" Minato said a bit frustrated. "And I don't get you!" I said to him.

I shot him my eyes filled with tears. " I told you that I don't like you…..That I don't think you were befitting to be a ninja or hokage….And….. You saved me! You even told me my hair was beautiful! I never liked my hair…..Dammit! I loathed it! I don't like it when people make fun of me!" As I said the word "loathe" I threw the hair clip. I started at the tears marks on the road.

"KUSO!" I screamed as I tried to run but Minato stopped me. " Kushina!" He said as he stopped me. I looked at him….All this time I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Maybe you looked down on me….Maybe you are my rival in becoming hokage. But that dosen't change the fact that I have to respect my fellow shinobi and protect him"

…..At that moment…..When Minato said those words…..He was more than he appeared. Yesterday I saw him as a brilliant shinobi….Today I thought of him as a hero.

"Kushina…You were one of the people I wanted to better but never got the chance to. I told you that I found you because of your red hair because it was beautiful …..Well for once in your life, could you try to accept the fact that the owner of this bright red hair….." He said as he picked up the hair clip. " Is really beautiful" He said putting it back on.

I looked at him. My eyes were soaked in tear but Minato carefully wiped them away.

I might not be the first, but I finally recognized him as a shinobi fitting to be hokage. It would be awesome if I become the first female hokage, but if Minato would be the hokage I would be just fine with that.

" So stop crying…." He said firmly with a sweet smile. I was embarrassed. Wait! Am I blushing? "even if…..It does make you look cute" he said blushing.

"BAKA!" I said, whacking him. "You're suppose to, like, to be comforting me!" I screamed. He rubbed his head and gave a laugh. I had to admit….He did look cute as he laughed like a little boy.

He stood up and started walking. "I thought we were walking together Kushina-chan" he said, shooting that cute smile again. I smiled. "I like –chan better" I said as I caught up to him.

He pulled me as we walked. Like some sort of hug. "Tomato…..Yummy tomatoes" "Watch it blondie"

That day…..I said I thought of Minato as a hero….The best part is…..He was my hero….


End file.
